


You & I (& Me)

by n7punk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Just for Catra’s amusement lol, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Selfcest, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7punk/pseuds/n7punk
Summary: Catra wakes up with two wives in her bed – actually, just one, because the second Adora is younger and stunned to see Catra cuddling intoherAdora’s arms. They definitely need to get her sent back to her own time, but there is no reason they can’t have a bit of fun first.(This is just shameless Canon Adora hooking up with Post-Canon Catra and Adora. Happy Valentines, have a threesome).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 568





	You & I (& Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines to [redacted].  
> Obviously this is non-canon, but it is set after [her heart on her sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326873) from my canon series, with Catra and Adora married. This is five years post canon, and Current Adora is sporting her tattoo of their vows from that fic.

Catra wakes up surrounded by softness and warmth. This isn’t unusual – whether they are staying in their room in Bright Moon castle, or at home in their Whispering Woods cottage, Catra usually wakes up surrounded by a soft bed and the warm embrace of her wife. She purrs softly, content in the cradle of safety their bedroom has become to her.

In front of her, Adora _squeaks_. Catra is too tired, happily settled in the space between sleep and wakefulness, to discern which kind of squeak that was – if it was meant to mean _cute_ , or _flustered_ , or _surprise_. She flutters her eyes open, squinting at her wife laying before her. Adora is lying on her side, in her pajamas they rarely bother wearing these days, staring at Catra with wide, shocked eyes. A flush is rising on her face.

Catra doesn’t know _why_. It is fairly normal for her to purr in her sleep, or at least while dozing. Catra lets her eyes slip closed as she gives a wide, raspy yawn. In response, the arm around her waist tightens and Adora snuggles in closer to her back.

 _Oh_.

Catra opens her eyes again, blinking at the Adora in front of her, who is very much _not_ the one she went to bed with. _Her_ Adora is at her back, still naked from last night’s activities, her arm wrapped around Catra to keep their bodies pressed tight together. The Adora in front of her is younger. She is missing scars, her body and face softer than the Adora pressed against Catra’s back. She is lying on the bicep that should sport her tattoo, but Catra would still be able to see the edges of it in this position, and all she sees is smooth, pale skin.

Her Adora makes a soft noise in her sleep, nuzzling a bit into Catra’s mane as she begins to wake. Her arm flexes again, drawing the younger Adora’s gaze to it. Her eyes go even wider as she reads the words tattooed there in First Ones’ script, their vows on display. Catra does some quick math on the scars she can see and their past battles, coming out with sometime between the portal and a few months later – she is missing the scar over her eyebrow from a tank explosion. If Catra tried harder, she could probably nail down an exact month, but it is first thing in the morning and she doesn’t _want_ to.

Catra rolls over in bed, tucking herself in under _her_ Adora’s chin and rousing her wife the rest of the way from sleep with the movement.

“It’s your turn to deal with magic bullshit,” Catra tells her, wrapping her arms around Adora and snuggling in close to her. Adora makes a questioning noise that cuts off partway through. Catra doesn’t doubt she has opened her eyes and seen their addition. The younger Adora squeaks again – Catra identifies it this time as disbelief and shock.

“It’s… not,” Adora says, slowly, like she isn’t sure of the words. Damn, Catra was really hoping Adora would fall for that. It is absolutely Catra’s turn to deal with the next magic bullshit incident – unrelated to She-ra, at least – that comes up. With a sigh, Catra turns back over and eyes the younger Adora.

“How’d you get here?” Catra asks her, even as her Adora rearranges her a little so she is tucked beneath her chin again, allowing them both to see without Catra’s mane obscuring Adora’s view. Younger Adora – Babydora, Catra decides – is still staring at them with wide eyes, seeming disbelieving at the casual contact between them.

Catra can’t blame her – at that point, Catra was pretty convinced that Adora would despise her for the rest of her life. She knows now that Adora was going to bed anxious every night, afraid there would be no way to pull her from the dark pit she had dug searching for a light at the end of the tunnel.

“I- I just woke up here. This- isn’t a dream, is it?” Babydora stammers out. Catra rolls her eyes, snuggling her head a little further into the bed. She was so _comfortable_ before Adora had to discover time travel. Absently, her Adora shifts her arm wrapped around Catra to pet through the soft fur of her stomach, causing Catra’s purr to return as she goes a bit limp in response.

“Portal aftershocks?” Catra guesses, her words rolling a bit as her eyes slip closed. At her back, Adora lets out a soft grunt.

“Probably. Might fix itself, might need to go get Glimmer,” she agrees, ducking to press a kiss into the top of Catra’s hair. Babydora squeaks again, but Catra doesn’t pay any attention to her. She butts her head up into the attention, which causes Adora to shift over and kiss each ear. It is exactly what Catra wanted her to do.

“Glimmer won’t be up for a while. And if the timeline could right itself, it would be best to just wait a little anyway,” Catra points out. Adora hums against her back. They are both coming to the same conclusion.

“Hey, uh, me. Want to spend a morning snuggling Catra before we try to deal with this? She’s even softer than you remember,” Adora offers. Catra snorts, turning her face to rub into the sheets. She is still purring softly, plenty content with her Adora pressed against her back. The idea of having a _second_ Adora cuddling her actually sounds great. She slits her eyes open to peek at the younger Adora.

Adora is still flushed and clearly processing, but Catra can see the _hope_ in her face too. Catra rolls her eyes, reaching one arm out in blatant invitation. After a moment, Adora cautiously shuffles forward, blushing even _worse_ as she presses up against Catra’s naked body. Her expression turns to one of wonder as Catra’s purr kicks up. Catra drapes her arm over Adora, more than content to go limp cradled in two sets of arms.

Catra ducks her head down to bury her face in Babydora’s neck and earns a gasp, loaded with emotion and hope. Both Adoras tighten their grips, moving in closer until Catra is firmly wedged between them, her purr rumbling as the love of her life surrounds her.

Catra decides, privately, that this is her favourite magical mishap so far.

\--

“Where are we?” Adora asks, eventually, her voice a semi-reverent whisper. Catra is still tucked into her neck and too blissed out to answer, absently kneading against her and nuzzling into her pulse point. Luckily, her Adora seems to be extremely _taken_ by Catra’s contentment, and she answers for her so Catra doesn’t have to pull herself out of her happy nuzzle.

“This is our house. We are just a few minutes from the castle. We’ll head up there if this hasn’t sorted itself out by the end of the morning. When we went back into the portal to get Angella, it was a bit of a nightmare. Better to let the portal just undo itself if possible,” her Adora answers, shifting a little to allow her counterpart better access to Catra’s side. Adora has been petting her and determinedly trying not to feel her up for several minutes now.

Listening to Adora realize they are _married_ had been an experience. Catra still didn’t pull out of her contented nuzzle – not that there is anywhere for her to _go_ , seeing how tightly she is pressed between the two Adoras – but the absolute awe and unbridled joy in Adora’s voice then had made her feel warm all over.

There is not a single doubt in Catra’s mind now about how much Adora loves her and always did. It still feels incredible to have all that love and joy bearing down on her. It used to be overwhelming, something she had to allow only in small doses or she would panic, but after five years together, Catra can just let herself soak it in without fear.

Adora’s hands carefully skate along her ribs again in her quest to pet Catra just about everywhere, and Catra huffs against her neck. If she is blissed out just from being _held_ like this, she can’t imagine what would happen if Adora really started touching her, but she isn’t going to force the issue. This Adora hasn’t even been _kissed_ yet.

Her Adora, however, seems to sense her thoughts.

“You can touch her, if you want,” she offers, quietly, dropping a kiss into Catra’s hair as Catra trills lightly in response. Adora squeaks again, tucking her chin down as if to look to Catra for approval, but Catra isn’t moving from her spot for the world.

Apparently she _is_ moving for her wife, though, because Adora threads a hand through her mane, careful to distribute her grip so she doesn’t tug too harshly on any part of Catra’s sensitive scalp, and pulls Catra’s head back until she is tucked beneath her Adora’s chin, moaning a little at the sensation of her hair being pulled as she blinks her eyes open.

Younger Adora is watching her with fascination, her cheeks as flushed as Catra’s are. Catra can see the desire in her gaze, even if she is _definitely_ trying to hide it. Catra swallows as her Adora ducks down to whisper into her ear.

“Isn’t that right, beautiful?” Adora questions, her tone teasing. Catra whimpers softly, shifting her legs restlessly to satisfy the heat beginning to build between her thighs. Adora is in a top mood, _clearly_ , but that kind of works out considering Catra is in the mood to just lie back and let Adora take care of her, pouring her love out and letting Catra feel wanted. Their _addition_ offers new possibilities for them.

Both of them are way too jealous to ever let somebody else into their bedroom. But this isn’t somebody else – this is Adora. She will get to have this herself in just a few years if her timeline plays out similarly to theirs. There is no one to be jealous of – it is still just the two of them, in a way. Younger Adora is watching them, her gaze intent and cheeks still burning, but arousal is in the air, and it is coming from _all_ of them.

“Want you both,” Catra admits, her cheeks burning. She doesn’t like to admit things in bed, usually. When she is in a bottom mood like this, she usually still wants to be in control, and especially still be a _brat_. If she wants something, she usually orders Adora to give it to her and Adora is more than happy to comply. At the moment, though, she has her wife _two-fold_ , pressed against her and eager to take care of her. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity.

“Good girl,” Adora praises, pressing a kiss against her ear. Catra lets her eyes fall half-lidded, watching the way younger Adora’s eyes dilate at that. Catra doesn’t have a praise kink quite like Adora does – she has never gotten off on words alone, at least – but she still _has one_. She purrs as Adora slides her hands down to her hips, looking over to her younger self.

“Do you want to? I can just take care of her and you can watch, if touching is too much for you. I _know_ you’ve thought about doing this,” Adora tells her. Catra watches the other girl’s face flush red as her eyes trail down and _stick_ on the sight of Adora’s hands on her hips.

“Are- are you sure?” she stammers out, managing to force her eyes up to make eye contact with Catra again. Catra purrs to herself. Here she is, so obviously laid out for her, and Adora still has to check consent. Catra has gotten comfortable over the last three years of marriage, and Adora knows her inside and out – Catra isn’t worried about her going too far. If younger Adora does by accident, Catra knows Adora will correct her. She is safe in their arms.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It will take a while for _your_ Catra to be comfortable this, but I am now. Trust me, I have enough buttons for both of you to push,” Catra assures her. At her back, her wife chuckles.

“Just lie back and let us take care of you, okay? I’ll show her how to touch you,” Adora promises her, propping herself up in bed a little so she can lean around and kiss Catra’s face. Catra purrs her agreement. She can _definitely_ do that.

\--

At first, Adora just _touches_. Catra remains relaxed in the sheets as her wife’s hands skate over her, squeezing and feeling, and a few moments later another set of hands follows, almost identical, but the skin is rougher from lack of care during the war. Catra arches up into the touches, gasping softly when her wife pinches her nipple on one side. A moment later, Adora cautiously mirrors the movement on the other. Catra wants to ask for more, but she also knows this has to be a lot for an Adora who hasn’t heard _I love you_ yet. Catra wants to say it to her, but it also feels like something she should hear from _her_ Catra first.

Her Adora’s touch retreats, settling low on her hips and _squeezing_ , letting Adora roam her touch across Catra as she sees fit, her hands exploratory and reverent. Catra has her face tucked down into younger Adora’s shoulder, purring softly as Adora gently leads her younger self into touching her.

“Catra, you’re so _soft_ ,” Adora breathes out, seeming in awe. Catra huffs into her shoulder, but she makes no complaints or attempts to pull away. It is a performative huff – she isn’t afraid of being treated _soft_ anymore.

“She is just as soft here as I always thought she would be,” her Adora says, sounding _pleased_ to have the knowledge that she was correct as she lightly scratches her fingers through the thicker patch of fur leading from Catra’s navel down to between her legs. Catra utterly fails to contain her slight whimper, a plea to just _touch_ her. Having her tits played with is good, but she has _two wives here_ and her mind has already come up with several ways to enjoy both of them.

“What was that, beautiful? Do you want something?” her Adora teases, bending forward to press a kiss to Catra’s temple. It brings all _three_ of their faces in close proximity, and gives Catra an idea. Catra turns out from Adora’s neck, shooting her wife a hopeful look.

“Yeah, I do,” she tells her. Adora’s eyes instantly dilate. She knows that tone, and it usually is followed by Adora submitting for her in some way. She has largely been letting Adora do what she wants, guiding her younger self into whatever they are both comfortable with, but Catra had a thought and now it is forming into a _request_.

“Kiss each other?” Catra asks, watching her Adora blink down at her in surprise as her younger counterpart squeaks again. Catra turns to throw her a smirk. “I _can’t_ kiss you, princess. My younger self can allow you to touch me, but kissing might still make her jealous. My fantasies aren’t worth making things more difficult for you two. _You_ though… she’ll like thinking about that. Trust me,” Catra assures her, reaching up to pat her cheek before letting her hand fall back to the bed again.

Younger Adora is stunned and flushed, her gaze darting between Catra and her Adora rapidly. Catra purrs to herself as she watches Adora struggle with the idea of kissing herself. At her back, her Adora just looks vaguely curious and a little thoughtful.

“That might be good for me, actually,” she muses. Catra purrs, turning and sitting up a little to kiss the corner of her mouth.

“ _I know_. Also it will be really fucking hot,” Catra tells her, before kissing her firmly on the mouth, loving and slow. It isn’t anything half of Etheria hasn’t seen in one of their fits of PDA, but Catra also wants to give Adora a _show_. By the point in time she is from, Adora has barely even acknowledged to herself that she loves Catra, in deep denial just to get through the day.

Catra kisses Adora slow and purposeful, purring the whole time and wriggling closer. Adora gives an answering hum into the kiss. She knows what Catra is doing, and she gives just as good as she gets – Catra suspects she also just _wants to kiss her_. Adora may be excited to have someone to talk to about her more explicit Catra knowledge for once, but she has always loved kisses.

When they part, both of them are a bit winded, their faces flushed. For a long moment, they just stare into each other’s eyes before Catra remembers they are being watched. She glances over at younger Adora to find her watching them with awe.

“Want your turn?” she offers. Adora’s mouth, hanging open a little bit as she watched, snaps shut. Now, she nods without any of her earlier hesitation. Catra leans back on the bed, smirking to herself as both Adoras sit up a little to meet each other.

“This- is weird, right?” younger Adora asks, looking to herself with a gaze both cautious and a bit imploring. She _wants_ , but she is still unsure. Catra remembers back to the early days when she needed assurance that her desires were okay. Her Adora laughs, reaching one hand out to cup her own cheek.

“Yeah, but might as well, right? Besides, Catra will like it,” Adora tells her. _Definitely_ true. Her younger self blushes, startling a little at the hand on her cheek, but she nods her permission. She watches, seeming a bit in awe, as Adora leans in and kisses her. It is a gentle kiss, a little open-mouthed but no _tongue_. For a moment, younger Adora is stiff, but then she releases a soft sound and practically melts beneath the touch, leaning clumsily into the kiss.

Catra kind of wants to touch herself watching this, but she didn’t just ask for this for her own pleasure. She cares about Adora deeply, and she knew this would be a lot for her. At this point in the war, Adora has _no_ consideration for herself. Getting a little of that by kissing your older self is weird, okay, but Adora has always been a freak.

When the two Adoras part, it is slow, both of them breathing heavy and seeming a bit reluctant to pull apart. Maybe it is just weird to confront who they are kissing – maybe they are both getting that self-actualization that Catra anticipated. It doesn’t _matter_. Catra is watching every second of it, her tail twitching on the bed. For a long moment, both Adora’s just stare into each other’s eyes, and then in unison they both lean in again.

The second kiss is slower, deep and purposeful. Catra has to clench her thighs together watching Adora hold herself and kiss her in the same way she kisses Catra. She has never _seen_ it before, and maybe she finally understands why Frosta gags when they embrace, because it is intense enough to have heat pooling in her gut. Watching Adora kiss with that single-minded intensity she always brings to the bedroom is almost as good as feeling it herself.

They pull apart again, younger Adora outright _panting_ now as she stares at herself with wide-eyed _realization_. Catra purrs, satisfied not only with the show, but that her plan worked. The noise draws both of the Adora’s attention back to her, and they turn to look at her.

“I _need_ you both to fuck me,” Catra decides.

\--

Catra tries to cut off a whimper and fails. Gently, her wife reaches up and nudges her head forward, encouraging Catra to tuck her face down into younger Adora’s shoulder. Catra follows the direction gladly, seeking the safety of Adora’s skin and scent. Catra wriggles a bit in their arms as Adora’s hand drops back down to rub at the base of her tail. Catra groans again, pleasure radiating from both her wife’s hand working her clit and her other hand rubbing at the sensitive base of her tail.

“Go ahead,” Adora gently encourages. Catra feels her tail lash, all anticipation, as younger Adora’s hand skates along her inner thigh. Having Adora touch both her tail and clit can be overwhelming on a _normal_ day. Having her do it while Catra is pressed between _two_ of her and gets fucked by a third hand might just kill her in the best way possible.

Her wife’s hand against her is already damp from when _she_ fucked Catra, showing younger Adora how Catra likes it, working her up and then withdrawing to _touch_ so her younger self can be the one to truly fuck her. Adora had been insistent her younger self get to do it, despite how no one was _arguing_ with her. Catra knows why, though – it will mean a lot to her.

Adora’s touch is cautious, a stark contrast from the confidence Catra is used to Adora having, well aware of all her sweet spots. Adora feels her out for a moment as Catra whimpers and shifts. The touch is so _much_ and she is already soaked, her body desperate for the fuck she knows is coming. She wants this so badly, more than ready to give everything over to Adora. She can do it – she is _safe_ to, even with an Adora from five years past.

“Two fingers. She can take it,” her wife instructs behind her. Catra mewls softly as Adora finally presses in, slow and careful, before dragging her fingers out and repeating the movement. Catra is _this_ close to begging Adora to just fuck her, desperate for relief, but her wife knows her. “You have no idea what she can take at this point. Go ahead. Let her _feel_ you,” Adora promises.

It takes Adora a few moments to ramp up her thrusts and really _believe_ those words, but soon she is thrusting into her fast and steady, the way Adora showed her to. She isn’t quite as steady as Catra is used to her being, but seeing as she has only ever done this to herself before, Catra can more than forgive her for that. It doesn’t _matter_ anyway.

Catra is losing herself, her hips trapped between the radiating points of pleasure from Adora’s skilled fingers. Her entire _body_ is pinned between both Adoras, her breaths coming as desperate pants as she buries her face in Adora’s shoulder, _whimpering_ as Adora fucks into her hard and fast now. Catra’s whimpers and moans seem to be all the encouragement she needs.

“ _Ah- Adora_ ,” Catra pants, her entire body flushed, the utter desire overwhelming her as heat builds inside her like a physical force washing through her body. Adora lets out a groan, deep and possessive, and on the next thrust she curls her fingers like Adora told her to. Catra sees fucking _stars_ , mewling and trying to writhe down onto the touch, but she has no leverage in this position, pinned between her best friend and her wife, so she just ends up working the fever in her gut higher.

“That’s my favourite sound. She’s close,” Adora warns, softly. Catra whimpers, shaking her head a little, because it is so _soon_ for her to be coming already. Behind her, Adora chuckles a little. “Curl your fingers again,” she instructs. Adora follows orders at the same time that her wife presses down roughly on Catra’s tail and it is too much, heat radiating through her entire body as she fucking _screams_ , biting down on Adora’s shoulder just to anchor herself.

“Slow down, work her through it,” she hears Adora say, distantly. The movements inside her ease off, slowing down to gently dragging fingers. Her wife is still _touching her_ , and Catra moans weakly, wriggling in the touch as she tries to – get away? No, definitely not, she doesn’t want this to stop. Her walls are rolling down in waves and it feels so _good_.

Even two years ago, Catra isn’t sure she could have taken this – to have let go and trusted both Adoras to take care of her to the point where these overwhelming sensations were not frightening and instead ecstasy. Now, she can, totally limp in her lovers’ arms as her wife continues to touch her, not working her over anymore but working her _up_ again. Her first orgasm is past, but the touch feels so good she never wants it to stop.

“She’s good now. You can start again – just ease into it. Slower this time, but hard. She needs the pressure,” Adora says. Catra feels a kiss press into the side of her face and nuzzles up into the touch, finally realizing she is purring. She let go of Adora’s shoulder at some point – she isn’t sure when, she is a little lost in all the sensations.

“Can I- Can I see-“ Adora starts to stammer out. Catra reluctantly pulls back from her shoulder, forcing herself to slit her eyes open. Younger Adora is watching her with a hunger she is clearly trying to suppress but failing. Adora used to be like that all the time, suppressing her desires. Catra takes a moment to appreciate how far her wife has come before Adora’s fingers hit just right and her vision whites out for a moment.

As Catra writhes between her hands, panting, her Adora leans forward to kiss the side of her face, stilling her hands but keeping the _pressure_ on her, causing Catra to whimper helplessly as Adora works her trail of kisses up to the base of Catra’s ear to whisper into it.

“She wants to watch you come this time. Can you do that for us, beautiful? Just lay back and let us take care of you?” Adora asks her, voice low and seductive, breathless and _confident_. She knows Catra and her signals by now – she also knows _herself_. She is well aware of what she would have wanted at that age. Catra whimpers, eyes falling closed again as she nods quickly.

Her wife makes a pleased sound, resuming her ministrations as Catra tilts her head back to tuck beneath her wife’s chin again, giving younger Adora full view of the pleasure on her exposed face. Adora draws in a sharp breath. Catra manages to push through the haze of lust already overtaking her again to slit her eyes open and watch the look of utter desire and awe on younger Adora’s face as she ramps up the movements of her fingers again.

It is _too fucking much_. Catra squeezes her eyes shut again, whining and moaning as she writhes her hips and barely moves a fucking inch, trapped between three hands and two pelvises.

“ _Adora_ ,” she whimpers, a bit pleading, not knowing what she wants other than to come again, but she also _doesn’t_ want that, so overwhelmed by the sensations and yet not wanting to live in a world where she isn’t riding this high of endorphins. She feels _incoherent_ , totally lost in the pleasure radiating out from her clit, pouring heat down her spine from the base of her tail, and _pounding into her_ between her legs.

“Your other hand,” she hears her wife say, distantly, but the rest of that sentence is lost in a soft mewl as Adora curls her fingers again and Catra can’t take it anymore. She isn’t coming, but she feels right on the edge of it, somehow too worked up for her body to actually _release_. Adora must have finished her instruction, though, because Catra feels the one free hand between her lovers cupping her cheek.

Catra eagerly nuzzles into it, breathing deep and willing her body to relax, but it is hard given the assault of affection her body is going through. Their entire _bed_ is shifting from the force of Adora’s thrusts now, Catra whimpering with each one. The touch on her cheek is just what she needs, a grounding and _loving_ touch she gladly leans into.

“There you go, my love. You’re okay. Let us take care of you. We just want you to feel good,” Adora murmurs to her. Catra is too far gone to respond with anything but a desperate attempt to pant Adora’s name. The hand on her cheek tightens a little, Adora’s fingers stroking her cheek lightly. Catra whimpers, pressing up into the touch as Adora presses into _her_ at just the right angle.

Her orgasm is slower this time, washing over her as a wave of heat and soaking into her skin. She pants and moans, needing to make some kind of noise so Adora knows _don’t stop, don’t stop, I’m so close_ , but of course Adora knows, and the hands working against her never cease as _finally_ the heat builds to its fever pitch and Catra keens, her entire body _shuddering_ as her tail goes stiff and she whines pathetically.

Catra goes limp, panting heavily as her tail thuds against the mattress, striking _someone’s_ legs in the tangle of their limbs. She would feel like she was floating if it weren’t for Adora’s hands all over her, keeping her grounded on Etheria between the one on her cheek, the two hands pinning her hips still, and the hand pressing into her, no longer thrusting and just holding deep inside her, letting her walls contract down as the aftershocks hit her.

“Let her breathe,” her wife says, sound still distant compared to the blood rushing in Catra’s ears. A moment later, she feels Adora’s breath puffing hot against her fur. She is too limp and blissed out to even twitch her ear away, utterly boneless in the sheets as she purrs absently.

“You did so well for us, darling. Let yourself relax. We’ll take care of you,” Adora tells her. Catra butts her head up into her briefly before going limp again. She can do that. She trusts Adora. She is safe to just soak in the endorphins.

\--

Catra doesn’t stir for a while. Above her, both Adoras talk in low voices. Despite having the same voice, Catra can tell which is which without opening her eyes, even without paying attention to the direction of the sound. Her Adora’s voice is low, confident as she explains things to her younger self. When Babydora speaks up, her voice is more reverent or excitable.

After Catra has just been lying still in the warmth of the two bodies against her for a while, she slowly begins to stir again.

“You can touch her again now. Just make sure to be firm. She needs the grounding whenever she bottoms like this,” her Adora says, followed by a kiss pressed against Catra’s temple. Catra grumbles a little, but it barely makes a dent in her purr. If she wasn’t so blissed out, she would point out she has _never_ bottomed quite like this before, but she knows that was not Adora’s real point. Adora makes a soft quieting sound, petting down her sides.

Catra _does_ fall quiet, but only because it feels good. A moment later, younger Adora’s hands join her wife’s, and Catra has two sets of hands firmly stroking down her body. She trills happily, rubbing her cheek against the sheets despite how their bed is in no way _lacking_ scent marks. Catra shifts her hips again, weak but hopeful, as her wife’s hands skate down to trace the stripes on her hips.

“Again?” Adora asks her softly, a genuine question. Catra flushes and nods into the sheet, a little embarrassed to want _more_ after coming that hard, but she kind of wants to feel nothing but that again. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m happy to take care of you,” Adora assures her, pressing a kiss against her jaw. Catra purrs a deep rumble of satisfaction, turning her cheek a little to mark Adora before she pulls away.

She slits her eyes open to find her wife gazing down at her with blatant affection. Catra smiles, slow and lazy, and Adora’s expression softens even further. For a moment, they just gaze at each other as Adora’s hands steadily wander down, but when Catra feels her ears twitch from the sudden spike of heat following Adora’s wandering touch, Adora finally breaks eye contact to look at her younger self again.

“You want to go again? Or do you want to watch?” she asks. Catra glances to the side to find younger Adora flushed to her ears. It tells her all she needs to see to know which option Adora is going to choose – at least at first. Catra has played the denial game with Adora by getting herself off while Adora was forced just to watch. She is into it, but it is also torture. When Catra isn’t domming her, she doubts that she can resist for long.

She still purrs to herself as her wife wraps around her back, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other reaching down to grab Catra’s thigh and prop her leg up, spreading her legs for younger Adora to _see_ as she touches her. Catra feels herself flush as Adora roams her eyes over her, hungry and possessive. Catra whimpers, shifting into her wife’s hand. Adora’s touch is gentler now – Catra needs it to be, sensitive and raw from her last two orgasms – but she still keeps up the steady pressure that Catra needs.

She isn’t going to last long – she hasn’t for _any round so far_. At the same time, she isn’t sure just a hand on her clit can bring her over after the onslaught of earlier. Catra watches Adora just _look_ , desire rolling off her and fingers twitching at her sides as she holds herself back. Catra slips her eyes closed, still purring. She knew this wouldn’t last long.

“When you want to _participate_ , you don’t have to keep holding yourself back, princess,” Catra promises her. At her back, her Adora snorts.

“Still mouthy even when you’re all fucked out,” she observes, her voice fond as she presses a kiss into Catra’s mane. Catra just purrs her agreement. Of course she is, and Adora is well aware of this. Catra wriggles her hips, demanding, and Adora ups the pace of her hand a little to satisfy her.

Adora slips her hand around her back to touch her tail again, but it isn’t _her_ Adora. Catra slits her eyes open, watching the reverence in younger Adora’s expression as Catra arches back into the touch and moans. Without prompting, Adora reaches up with her free hand to cradle Catra’s cheek again. Catra gladly nuzzles against it, marking and claiming it, letting herself relax beneath Adora’s touch as the two points of pleasure radiate throughout her, slowly spreading beneath her skin until her entire body is suspended in a state of _heat_.

There is nothing in the world but Adora’s touch, gentle and loving on her face, firm and careful on her clit, clumsy but determined at the base of her tail. Catra couldn’t open her eyes now if she wanted to, too taken by the world she is deep within where there is nothing but Adora’s steady, devoted hands.

Her third orgasm is not a wave, or a crashing realization. It is a slow, building desire until she knows nothing but heat between her legs, begging to be filled but instead finding itself met by Adora’s touch right on her sweet spots until the overwhelming sensations of _Adora_ and _heat_ and _Adora_ are all she knows.

The peak is slow, but it comes and leaves her panting in its wake as both Adoras ease off their movements until Catra is just being held, her wife at her back and her best friend at her front, both of them wrapping their arms tightly around her.

“I love you,” her wife murmurs into her hair. Catra purrs happily despite how she is totally incapable of movement.

“I love you too,” she returns, words a bit slurred, listening to the soft gasp Babydora draws in. It isn’t the same thing as Catra telling her that she loves her – this indirect admission is enough for her younger self to let slide – but it has an effect on her still. Adora presses closer to her, unable to take the air gap of a few centimeters at best. And Catra thought they were _done_.

\--

Catra whines, rocking her hips down, but it isn’t _enough_. Her wife makes a low shushing sound in her ear, pressing a kiss there as Catra, in defiance, whines _again_.

“Add another,” Adora instructs, her voice low and rough. Catra knows Adora loves when she gets like this, so eager to _take_. Younger Adora makes a soft, questioning sound, but she pulls out and adds a _fourth_ finger. It isn’t any more to take than one of their straps, but Adora doesn’t know that. Catra moans when she presses in again, her touch a bit cautious at first, but once she reads Catra’s pleasure, she begins to properly thrust again.

“ _Fuck_ , feels so good,” Catra manages to mumble, nuzzling into Adora’s neck. Both Adora’s groan, and her wife’s hand against her clit picks up the pace until Catra is _panting_ , pinned between her lovers. Pleasure radiates from the hand against her, nothing left but her hand and the feeling of Adora pressing in, stretching her to the beginning of a delicious burn.

Her wife has her free arm wrapped around her, comforting her as Adora thrusts into her. Adora’s free hand is cradling the back of Catra’s head as she tucks her nose into her pulse point, seeking safety. The touch is gentle, caring rather than controlling, just giving Catra an anchor point. It is sharp contrast to the fever pitch between her thighs.

Catra whines again, desperate and _close_. The heat has overtaken her entire body again, but with just a hand between her legs after all the overwhelming sensations of earlier, it wasn’t enough. Now, Adora thrusting into her roughly, Catra can feel the heat building again. She is too full for Adora to crook her fingers, but she doesn’t _need_ to, not like this.

It doesn’t take long, between the stretch of Adora’s fingers and the previous _three_ rounds, for Catra to come again, whining pathetically and gently writhing in the cradle of her lovers’ bodies.

“Good girl. So beautiful when you come for us,” her Adora praises in her ear. Catra moans weakly in answer, rubbing her face against Adora’s neck as she slowly pulls out, leaving Catra feeling _empty_ even if she couldn’t really take that again.

“The sounds she makes,” Adora whispers, seeming in awe, as she wipes her hand off on the sheets. Catra is purring again, her body rumbling as she cuddles into Adora’s chest, eager to be held after everything. Her wife already has wrapped both her arms around her, but a moment later Adora joins her, still cradling the back of her head like she is something precious as she pets down Catra’s side with a firm touch.

“You haven’t even heard _half_ of them. It’s incredible. Not right now, it wouldn’t be good for her, but you should try grabbing her near the base of her tail and pulling when she is in a brat mood,” Adora tells her younger self, a bit conspiratorially. Catra manages a small grumble in the midst of her purr, but it only makes Adora chuckle and press a kiss to the top of her head.

“She is so beautiful like this, isn’t she? All relaxed, knowing she will be taken care of,” her Adora says, the subtle reverence in her voice barely covering the lust. Catra shivers a little, breathing deeply to inhale the scent of Adora’s skin, a reminder of who she is pressed between. She is safe. She can stay relaxed, despite how a part of her brain tells her a vulnerability has been pointed out and she needs to start defending herself. She _can_ be vulnerable – she just still has to remind herself of that sometimes.

“I never thought I’d get to see her like this,” Babydora whispers, her voice loaded with emotion. Catra tilts her face up a little to nuzzle beneath Adora’s jaw, comforting her as best she can when she is still trying to steady her breathing.

“Just show her love. Make the two of you a priority. That is all she wants,” her Adora advises. One of the arms wrapped around her shifts, and then her wife is petting her with one hand as well. “Let yourself _want_ her. The moment I did that, everything changed.”

\--

Neither Adora seems at all concerned with having Catra touch _them_ , too firmly in top mode to even be bothered despite how the entire room smells like sex and desire. They just hold her as she recovers, petting through her fur with firm hands and talking amongst themselves.

“I can’t believe you get to just _have_ this,” Adora murmurs, somewhat awestruck, as Catra nuzzles into her neck and purrs. She has said a dozen variations of that same thought at this point. Her wife chuckles at Catra’s back, pressing a soft kiss against her shoulder.

“Oh, she _has_ me too. I think she just wants to be loved this morning,” Adora responds. Catra trills in the midst of her purr. Adora tightens her arms, wrapped tightly around Catra. “She likes to feel wanted. Loved,” Adora adds, quietly. Catra swallows, silently kneading into younger Adora’s side. It is _true_ , and she knows why Adora is warning herself. When she goes back to her own timeline, there is no hope of them following the exact same path they did in this time. Any advice Adora can give now might help them ease the transition.

Younger Adora nods seriously into her hair. Catra rouses herself enough to stretch up and rub her cheek against Babydora’s jaw, purring again as Adora draws in a sharp breath in response, light dancing in her eyes as she watches Catra go limp back into the sheets.

“Touch me?” Catra requests, watching Adora’s eyes light up with _hope_ as her cheeks flush. She lets her eyes slowly blink closed, content as her wife tightens her arms around her waist. “We have to go up to the castle soon, but I just want a slow round first. Just you, and me… and you,” Catra adds. At her back, Adora snorts, nuzzling into the side of her neck to press kisses there. Catra gladly leans back into the attention, giving her better access while Adora thinks the request over.

It doesn’t take much thinking. Adora shuffles forward, pressing against Catra’s front until she is pinned between her lovers again. Catra sighs happily as Adora’s hands begin to roam over her again, more sure now than they had been at the beginning, but still distinctly different from her wife’s touch.

“I- Can you-“ younger Adora cuts off. Catra’s ears twitch as, above her head, both Adora’s shift, clearly having some kind of silent communication.

“It’s okay to tell me what you want. I want it too – and I can pretty much guarantee from experience that Catra does as well,” her wife says, quietly. Catra was purring anyway, but she absently begins to knead again, just _proud_ of how far Adora has come. Babydora draws in a sharp breath, silent for a long moment as she wars with herself. Eventually, she loses the war – or maybe wins. Catra _definitely_ wins.

“Can you just hold her? I want to take care of her,” Adora admits, quietly, sounding almost _afraid_ to say it. Catra nudges forward, nuzzling beneath Adora’s jaw to offer assurance. She could never truly forget how little Adora used to think of herself – how _far_ she shoved down all her desires – but it is kind of heartbreaking to experience it again.

“I’m all yours, princess,” Catra promises her. Adora gasps softly as her wife makes a noise of affirmation behind her.

“I’ll hold her. I’m happy to anchor her while you take care of her,” Adora promises. Catra wriggles a little in her arms, sighing with contentment when Adora tightens her arms in response, just like she knew she would. Younger Adora’s eyes dilate as she reaches out, petting down Catra’s side with firm hands again. Catra lets her eyes slip closed, breathing in the scents in the room, desire mixed with just _Adora_.

Catra not-so-secretly loves when Adora holds her. She “makes” her wife carry her when she is She-ra often, and she loves curling up in Adora’s arms, no matter their positions. Once physical affection could be freely given between them without risk, they pretty much never broke contact. Catra might be _used_ to it now, but she still loves it.

Having her wife hold her - murmuring soft assurances and praises in her ear as Adora touches her, blatant _awe_ on her face at the sight of Catra relaxing beneath her touch and arching into it – is enough to have Catra’s heart picking up.

“I used to dream about you like this so often. I never thought you would ever feel safe enough to relax like this for me,” Adora murmurs in her ear, pressing a soft kiss to its base. Her younger self makes a small noise, face flushed with a bit of embarrassment now, but it can’t outweigh the awe. Catra already knows about Adora’s old fantasies anyway. “You’re so beautiful, Catra. I love seeing you trust me like this,” she adds.

Adora’s eyes goes wide, seeming to realize the thought at the same time it is voiced for her. Her hand sweeps down, cautiously petting a stripe down from Catra’s navel as she twitches a bit, trying to arch up into the touch, but her wife holds her steady. Adora pets her slowly, taking her time feeling her out until _finally_ her touch is brushing between Catra’s legs.

“She’s so soft here,” Adora marvels, causing Catra to blush and huff a little as her wife grins over her shoulder. That has been pointed out already, thank you, and she would appreciate if they _stopped_ now.

“I _told_ you. She’s so soft, and she makes such beautiful noises, and I just have to _live_ with this knowledge because I don’t want anyone else having it,” Adora tells her turning to kiss Catra’s flushed cheek. Catra watches younger Adora make eye contact with her older self, an almost commiserating look passing between then. Apparently this forbidden knowledge really is a _burden_ for them. Catra chuffs, pointedly.

“I’m right here,” she reminds, raising a brow and then _immediately regretting the words_ as it causes both Adoras to turn their full attention on her. Catra pins her ears back, feeling her face heat as her wife slides her free hand up to cup her jaw, kissing her soundly as Adora finally slides her hand all the way down and touches her.

Catra whimpers into the kiss, her tail thudding uselessly against the bed as Adora _claims_ her mouth for her own, causing her younger self to groan as she watches. Catra whines, wriggling and barely moving between her lovers, but she at least succeeds in arching her hips up into Adora’s touch. She moans softly as Adora does her best to mirror the steady movements her older self has mastered. She doesn’t quite have it, but Catra is also on orgasm number five, more than sensitive enough to make up for the loss.

Being kissed by Adora, surrounded by her completely, _and_ touched is almost too much. Catra whimpers again, and Adora eases off a little in response, turning the kiss gentle as she carefully strokes Catra’s cheek. They part, just resting their foreheads together for a long moment as Catra draws in breath, grounding herself again beneath the overwhelming presence of Adora in the room. It reminds her of the first few times they used She-ra in bed, her magic and raw _power_ making Catra’s fur stand on end. They had to be slow and careful then.

Adora’s hand on her is just as careful now. Catra tucks her face down, burying it in her wife’s pulse point for a long moment as she tries to just focus on the heat between her legs and not the intensity of the room.

“Are you still okay, Catra?” younger Adora asks, off to the side. Catra draws in a long breath, shaking her head a little into Adora’s neck before she carefully turns out again to face the room at large. Her Adora frowns as younger Adora’s touch quickly pulls away from her, expression anxious.

“Overwhelmed. I don’t really want to stop though,” Catra admits, blushing. Both Adoras expressions soften as Catra leans up to snuggle into younger Adora’s shoulder, just breathing her in for a long moment. “Just let me breathe a bit. Then you can touch me again,” Catra promises her. Adora makes a soft noise of protest.

“We can stop-“ she starts to say, but Catra cuts her off with a chuff.

“I _know_ we can. We have safewords now, Adora. But I don’t need to stop. I just need a moment to ground myself again,” Catra tells her, nipping lightly at Adora’s shoulder. Adora draws in a sharp breath – either in response to the mention of safewords or because of the bite, Catra doesn’t know, but it does remind her that younger Adora is currently set to return to her timeline with no _marks_ to show what she has been up to in her time away.

Catra nips harder, latching on to the spot, and earns a full moan this time. Catra doesn’t need to be able to see to know Adora is looking to her older self for guidance – she can tell by the soft chuckle her wife gives.

“She is _mouthy_ in every way. She just wants to mark you,” her wife assures. Catra trills, feeling her tail wave in satisfaction as she releases Adora’s neck to move on to another spot.

“I want you to scandalize Glimmer when you get back,” Catra agrees, grinning to herself a little as Adora squeaks and her wife laughs. Catra latches on again, biting, kissing, and licking her way along Adora’s neck. Her Adora stays at her back, pulled away a little to give Catra room to move and breathe, but keeping a hand on her hip to steady her and reassure her that she is there. Catra doesn’t pull back until Adora’s neck is littered with over a _dozen_ dark marks, the scent of her desire thick and her face flushed as she blinks at Catra, a haze of lust clouded over her face.

“I think,” Catra speaks slowly, causing her wife to still – she is familiar with this tone of voice, “that the two of you should kiss again,” Catra decides, sinking back into the bed and purring to herself as younger Adora makes a valiant effort at sporting any expression other than _horny_ and fails. Her wife pauses, narrowing her eyes down at Catra despite how her cheeks are flushing.

“I know what you want,” she accuses, but her voice is rough with desire. Catra lets a slow grin spread up her face, tail twitching with anticipation on the bed beneath her.

“Then _give it to me_ , darling,” she challenges, watching Adora’s eyes dilate as she shudders in response. Younger Adora licks her lips, her gaze darting between them rapidly. Adora knows her better than anyone else, but _this_ Adora is lacking five years of experience with her in the bedroom. She has never kissed anyone at all, much less kissed Catra the way Catra wants them both to kiss now.

Her wife sits up, reaching her hand out in blatant invitation to her younger self. Adora looks at it hesitantly, but the lust is still clear on her face, and after a moment she leans into it, letting Adora slide her hand around to the back of her head to fist her hair, tugging and causing her eyes to dilate as she positions herself how she needs her before leaning in to kiss her _hard_.

Catra _pants_ watching younger Adora’s eyes go wide before they flutter closed with a soft moan, Adora claiming her mouth like she did Catra’s just a few minutes ago – claiming her even _more_ , baring all her intensity down on the kiss. It is the kind of embrace that is Adora’s default as She-ra and makes all of Catra’s fur stand on end. Apparently it still does that even when she is not the recipient of it, just watching Adora direct all her energy – under Catra’s command – onto herself.

Younger Adora moans under the attention, shifting and whimpering as her flush spills all the way down her shoulders. Adora never undressed and her shorts are _soaked_. Catra is pretty sure she came just from touching her earlier – her wife _definitely_ did, Catra could tell by the soft grunts in her ear. Younger Adora seems as lost in the kiss as Catra usually is. It is kind of nice to know that isn’t just a her thing – Adora can kiss with all the energy of a supernova at times.

When Adora finally relents, her own face is flushed as she releases her younger self, absently stroking the back of her head to soothe it like she always does for Catra, directing the same love back onto herself that she shows to Catra. Her eyes are half lidded – younger Adora’s are still closed, her lips parted as she heaves in heavy breaths like that will help her recover. Adora turns to look at Catra, still holding her younger self in her arms. Adora smirks at the expression on Catra’s face, dazed with lust.

“Is that what you wanted, _darling_?” she questions. Catra would probably pass out from the headrush if she blushed any harder, but her ears twitch and her tail thuds once against the bed, giving away her fluster regardless.

“I’m definitely ready for you to touch me again,” she responds. Adora just grins at her.

\--

It took Babydora a little to recover, which had Adora murmuring a completely unapologetic _oops_ in Catra’s ear while Catra swatted her with her tail, but eventually they end up laid down together again, her wife at her back and holding her like before while Adora, having gotten the hang of touching her with one hand, presses into her with the other.

Catra moans as Adora thrusts into her, slow and steady now. She presses clumsy and eager kisses along the sides of Catra’s neck and jaw, but remembers her earlier statement about jealousy and avoids her mouth. Adora keeps pulling back to make eye contact with her, checking in even as Catra writhes in her arms and moans. Adora asked their safe words before they started again, wanting to ensure Catra wouldn’t get overwhelmed again.

Catra had to tell her the truth – she has kind of been overwhelmed the _whole time_ , but in the best way possible. It was just in that moment where she felt too out of control, even though she trusts Adora implicitly at this point. It was muscle memory, telling her not to submit, that she had given up too much. Catra is grateful that today of all days, that powerful voice of fear is largely quiet, but it was bound to rear its head given how long they have been at this.

Her wife just holds her, murmuring _I love you_ , _it’s okay_ , _I’ll keep you safe_ into her hair as Adora touches, kisses, and _fucks_ her. The two bodies pressed against her are trusted ones, and Catra just lets herself breathe in her lovers, eyes closed and focusing on the scent of safety as her fur tingles, heat pooling between her legs and radiating out from Adora’s touch.

“ _Adora_ ,” Catra gasps, rolling her hips down to meet her. Her wife groans as Adora hisses out a soft _yes_ , curling her fingers on the next thrust. Catra moans, twitching down, seeking _more_ , looking for just about anything that will push her over the edge again. “Adora,” she whines again, a broken plea her lovers clearly enjoy. Not that Catra didn’t already know Adora loved hearing Catra’s desperate cries of her name in bed, but it seems to especially be affecting her younger self.

“I’ve got you. Whenever you’re ready, Catra, I want you to come for me. Do you need more?” Adora asks her, breathlessly. Catra squeezes her eyes shut, nodding eagerly with her cheek pressed into the sheets, _desperate_ for Adora to give her that final push. After everything today, she might not walk straight for a week, but her entire body feels alive as her wife holds her, keeping her steady. Adora ups the pressure of her hand working against her clit, crooking her fingers as she presses three of them roughly against the spot on Catra’s inner wall that makes her _mewl_.

Catra writhes down onto Adora’s fingers, her fur standing on end and heat burning her inside out as she comes again with a series of sharp, cut off cries. She twists in the sheets, but her wife holds her steady while Adora slowly fucks her through it until Catra is going limp into the mattress again. Catra gasps for air as Adora gently withdraws, pulling out as the aftershock twitches hit Catra.

She wipes her hands off on the sheets for a moment before reaching up and cradling Catra’s face, guiding her in to hide in the safety of her neck again.

“ _Shh_. Let yourself enjoy it,” she instructs, mirroring her older self’s earlier words, but Catra is more than happy to let Adora learn by example. She purrs as she nuzzles into her neck.

\--

It is well past morning. They definitely gave the magic the best possible chance of sorting itself out – it didn’t. Catra couldn’t take being fucked again for a while, a little raw after the last _five rounds_ , and younger Adora seems just about at her limit. She is willing to admit to having come once, but older Adora laughs and murmurs _twice_ in Catra’s ear.

Adora’s clothes are ruined, reeking of sex, desire, sweat, and pheromones. She borrows one of Adora’s older outfits to head up to the castle. Catra purrs when she realizes it leaves the marks on her neck in full view, even if it hides the ones on her shoulders. Adora blushes _terribly_ when she catches sight of herself in the mirror.

“It’s alright, everyone is used to seeing me like this by now,” Adora assures her, smiling a little smugly. A jealous light flares in younger Adora’s eyes, how badly she wants to have that too obvious. Adora is right, though. When they walk into the castle, Catra wrapped around her Adora’s arm and still purring to herself as Babydora walks by their side, Glimmer takes one look at them and sighs. Melog is trailing just behind them, having returned from their morning walk just before they were all set to go up to the castle. Babydora was just as taken with them as she was the first time she met them.

“Really? You discover time travel and this is what you use it for?” she asks, apparently immediately zeroing in on Adora’s missing tattoo and marked up neck. Catra grins at her.

“Are you surprised?” she asks, her tail lashing gleefully behind her. Glimmer snorts, already turning away as a baby’s cry demands her attention. She won’t respond anyway – she isn’t in the least surprised and they all know it.

\--

Glimmer looks up, a little startled, as Adora comes rushing through the war room doors nearly _two_ _hours_ late, her eyes wide and hair in disarray. She isn’t wearing her own clothes, but Glimmer can’t be bothered to care about where she picked up the new pieces, nor _why_. Clearly she had an incident, but Glimmer doesn’t care. She scowls, straightening up from the map she was leaned over.

“You’re _late_ , but you don’t need to cause a scene-“

Adora cuts her off, running forward and grabbing her by the shoulders, staring down at her and _shaking her_.

“I traveled forward in time and me and Catra were married and the war was over and Catra was your advisor and your best friend,” Adora tumbles out in a rush, barely a breath between each word. Glimmer _stares_ at her, feeling her eye twitch. Adora spots it, swallowing as she continues to stare down at Glimmer. The entire room has fallen silent.

“And you and Bow named your son Angel,” she adds.

Glimmer just starts inexplicably shrieking.

**Author's Note:**

> Is “selfcest” an act of self-love or just masturbation? Trick question, the answer is both.  
> The Adora that traveled forward is from a branching timeline, and thus it didn’t change anything about canon Catradora’s existence when she traveled back. Listen, it’s for the porn alright. Logistics don’t have a place here.  
> I've been sitting on this idea since June..... Oops. My shame finally left.


End file.
